Body washers and exfoliators come in many different shapes and sizes. Among these are the commonly used brushes, straps, sponges, loofahs and rock scrubbers. More recently, netting has been used to form a washer of a sinuous ball like structure. However, net washers of this structure are easily disrupted by the rubbing and washing action and, over time, lose their shape and strength. Furthermore, these net washers are not sufficiently rigid for tough skin that may require vigorous scrubbing, such as on the upper back of a male person, to achieve an effective exfoliating action.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior art.